That Skunk!
by MLPStevenUniverseLPS
Summary: A Sunil and Pepper Fanfiction. Can she be saved? Does she even want to be saved? Even if she was saved could she be trusted? And why does Sunil only want that skunk? That Skunk! That Skunk? THAT SKUNK! Note: I do not own Littlest Pet Shop or Littlest Pet Shop characters or anything. This is a free non profit story. The art is a fan drawing by my friend who owns nothing either.
1. Chapter 1

**_Post-Ending: Ok so this is way less long then I was originally planning. Hope you don't mind. Thanks!_**

 _Author Note: Before anything please listen to the song reference on Youtube or somewhere. And..._

 _Hello Everyone. I am writing my first LONG Littlest Pet Shop Fanfiction. This will be a Alternate Universe type story as it may be non-canon and not entirely the same as the show. It will have Zoe, Penny, Pepper, Minka, Vinny, Russel, Sunil and Miss Quimby. This is pre Blithe but she may appear. I have not decided on everything yet. All I do know is that this story will be coupling Pepper and Sunil. There may be more couples along the way. I am planning on making this at the very least 20,000 words. It may exceed 100,000 words even. I do not know. Your reviews, Ideas, and support in form of thoughts and etc are appreciated. Each chapter will have a song reference and perhaps a Author Note at the beginning or end of each chapter._

 _Song: "Same Old Blues" by Phantogram. I got the idea for this story from that song and have been thinking how to implement the idea. I am going to do each chapter from the view of a certain character and progress the story like that. Some parts will be left to guessing but all will be revealed. This will be for suspense so don't think I forgot anything. I plan on at least one chapter a week. Each chapter should be somewhere between 1000 and 2500 words. New chapter each week or so. Please try to think how this song is important and where it plays a role in the story._

 _INTRODUCTION: ONCE UPON A TIME there was a woman named Miss Quimby. She owned a pet shop where happy and friendly pets were accustomed to come and socialize and play together in peace. Although the area was good and had a nice neighborhood it was also full of illegitimate business and cruel gangs. This was almost never an issue due to the security and friendly populace of the nearby area. Our tale starts when a timid young mongoose notices a woeful and dejected skunk. How will our story be woven? Only time will tell. Will this be a love in the making of heaven or hell? Let us start the tale._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 SUNIL: AVERAGE DAY AND AVERAGE PETS!**

It was a bright morning as Sunil was awoken by a sound. He looked up over the pillow he had been napping on to see that all of his friends had already been up for quite some time. Sunil went around to each pet. There was Russel. Russel was the smartest pet there. Then there was Penny. She was the nicest pet there. There was Vinnie. He was the coolest pet there. There was Minka. She was the friendliest and most rambunctious pet there. And Zoe. She was the most fashionable pet there. Sunil smiled. He truly loved his friends and valued their friendship.

Sunil got up and went to play with the others. Sunil was invited to play quite quickly with the smiles of approval from everyone. They were playing a form of hide and seek. It was Russel's turn to seek. He turned and counted 1...2...3... And they all hid. Sunil went for one if his favorite hiding and resting spots. The pet's lookout window. He often looked out it occasionally but never hid there. Unfortunately Russel saw Sunil's feet and found him quickly. So quickly in flack that Sunil jumped out with a scream. Russel laughed and reassured him that everything was ok. Sunil laughed. Russel went back to seeking the others but Sunil stayed and looked out the window. It was a lovely day and Sunil felt at peace.

As the other pets were playing Sunil continued looking out the window. He then started daydreaming. He thought about many things. He was thinking of fun games and magic tricks. He was thinking of new pets Miss Quimby would bring in. He though about who his life partner would be. He thought about many things in his daydream. The shy was relaxing and the signed of the music in the petshop set him at ease with the world. He looked out the windows and saw how clear the sky was and how there was nobody outside and it felt nice to him then he saw her.

Sunil opened eyes wide. He saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. She looked a little dirty but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. That skunk. She was Grey and White with pink eyes. She was sitting there looking around like she was expecting someone or looking for someone. Then he saw her ears go down a bit and her expression went from happy to what? Sad? Then he saw. She was scared. Of two dogs approaching her.

Sunil watched in horror. Two male dogs both around that skunk's height circled her. They looked vicious. Sunil watched as they went closer to that skunk and as she backed up. She looked to afraid. Sunil wanted to help but he gave up and just watched as one of the dogs pushed that skunk. There was a sound as that skunk hit the metal trash can outside. Sunil got so scared he ran to find his friends. Maybe they could help him help that poor skunk.

Sunil quickly ran. He spotted Russel. Sunil said " Oh Russel Oh Russel it is horrible" Russel asked "what is horrible?" Sunil quickly said "She is being attacked!". Russel asked "What? Who?" as Zoe and Vinny came over from hearing Sunil's cries for help. Sunil said " Out the window. That skunk is being bullied by those dogs". Russel, Vinnie and Zoe followed Sunil to the window quickly. There was nothing out there. They all looked for a moment. Finally Russel said " There is none there. Are you sure" and Zoe said " You must have been imagining things. There are no bullies around this area" and Vinnie said " You must have been daydreaming. Don't worry that happens to me sometimes too". Sunil looked again and said " but... But... But... I am sure I saw it..." Russel responded " Everything is ok buddy. If anything ever does happen just come get us... Also it looks like Minka and Penny won..." Sunil breathed out " ... Ok..." The three went back to their perspective activities but Sunil just watched outside. Hours passed. He grew tired and went to his bed pillow. He started drifting off.

Sunil woke up in the middle of the night. He had had a bad dream. He went to get some water. He looked over. The window that he had seem that beautiful skunk and those mean dogs. He went up to it to look out again. Nothing. He turned and sighed. He started back to his bed. Then he thought he heard a noise. He looked around and heard it again. He looked at the window and crept over to it.

Sunil looked outside once more. To his surprise there she was. She was walking along and limping. Sunil gasped. How could he live with himself for not helping her. She looked so sad and hurt yet also so beautiful at the same time. Sunil felt like crying fir a moment and then he felt something in his heart. It was a mixture if sadness mixed with anger. He had decided that moment that he was going to save her.

Sunil didn't think to much about it. He unlocked the pet door and went out to meet that skunk that he had dreamed of. That skunk that he had left alone and refused to help. That skunk that somehow kept pounding on his heart like she wanted in without even knowing that he existed. Sunil went out the door and approached that skunk.

To be continued...

* * *

 _Author Note 2: I hope you enjoy and please leave your reviews and please be kind. Thank You_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: It is time for chapter 2. Hope you all like it. I was unsure how to go about this but I wanted Pepper to be hard to get so this is my attempt at that. It will be hard to get her trust let alone her love. I have went through what Sunil saw so you know what happened to Pepper. It also has what happens between Pepper and Sunil. Tell me how you feel about this type of writing style?_

 _Song Reference for this chapter is " Don't Know Why " by Norah Jones. Do you understand why I am choosing these types of songs? Anyways I hope you enjoy the music and story. Please Review and Comment. Thank You._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: THE STINK OF THAT SKUNK!**

Pepper was walking the streets with her bell around her neck. She had just been kicked out of another home because she stunk and was ugly. She had even tried being nice to her owners. She had been tossed out so much that she no longer attempted being loving and affectionate to her owners or even other pets. They all hated her. She knew by now that the strays were even worse. Pepper looked at her bell. THe humans would at least not try to capture her as long as she had that bell. It would look like she was lost fro. Her home but had owners. That would make her look good and be left alone. It was not fun streets and it was lonely. Pepper had really hoped that she would have been loved. Again she had gotten to see how foolish she was for trying.

Pepper walked the streets and felt her tummy rumble. She was really hungry. She walked on and on and soon lay down to rest. Another day without any food. Not surprising. Pepper slept and was awoken by the sound if growling. She looked and saw two dogs in front of her. One of them lick his lips and the other one came close and Pepper as she went into a cowering little ball lowering her head she heard " We're hungry kitty cat... But we will let you go if you give us that little bell" Pepper looked down and saw her bell. She looked up and said "ok" as she eyed a wall with a small hole in it. She watched as they started laughing. She looked in the oppodote direction and said " There are a lot of bells over there" The dogs looked for a second and she took the time to run. They noticed quick and ran after her but she made it to the hole first and got through. It was too small for them to get through. Pepper laughed when she saw they were not coming through the hole. She came back over and said "aha no bell for you loser dogs aha" They barked and she jumped but then she smiled and ran off away from the wall. There could be a way for the dogs to get through so she just wanted out. Pepper found a spot and rested and slept there.

The next day Pepper was walking new area. It was very pretty. She had never been in a nice area like this. When she saw humans they seemed nicer and so did the pets. Pepper still stayed away though. No need to get hurt like always. Pepper walked along and wondered if the place was so pretty... Were the humans better here? She sighed. Thoughts like that would only torment her. She decided to stop thinking like that. She was happy though. Even if homeless she was happy. Then she heard a noise. She looked around. Nothing she walked further and felt a little better but then she heard them. She turner around to face those two dogs. Dang it thought Pepper. " So you thought you could get away from us huh?" said one dog who went closer and pushed Pepper hard against a trash can. She get out a little yelps wimpier and laid down. She was hurting. " The other dog said " Now we get to eat you and take that bell" Pepper was frozen in fear and started crying. The other dig growled " You had your chance... But if you give us the bell we will let you go" He said. Pepper took off the bell and as the dog reached for it she threw it. The other dog went for it and so the first dog looked at the bell in the air Pepper took the time to use her claws on the digs face and run away. Hopefully they would leave her alone if they ever found that bell. Or maybe she would go and find it later after a long while after she thought they had forgotten about it. No. Pepper didn't. Need a bell. She was on her own. No owners.

Pepper was sore all over. At least those dogs would leave her alone now. She had no bell any longer but she didn't have any owners either. No she would never be owned by humans or dogs. If those mean dogs came back she would just have to give them another reason to never try to hurt her again. She smiled at the thought of how she had actually defended herself against those dogs she smiled and then winced. She had been roughed up though and her body was sore. She was in a nice and pretty location. It looked familiar. She decided to take a nap here. She started looking around and heard a sound. She looked and saw a mongoose approaching her. The mongoose fell down and got back up. Pepper didn't want to deal with him though he seemed easy to escape from. He started speaking " I hope you are ok. I saw this vicious dogs bothering you" Pepper opened her eyes wide and put on a frown as he continued " I really think you should come and live with us at Littlest Pet Shop". Pepper growled. He continued closer to her ignoring her threatening growl.

Pepper scowled at the mongoose. He said to her " I won't hurt you. I want to be your friend." Pepper lowered her scowl for a moment but then doubled it. " I don't need any friends. I take care of myself. Go away." The idea of friendship was something Pepper had long since given up on. She was seen as ugly and a bad smelling pest. This mongoose probably Just wanted to hurt her like everyone else. No. Pepper was done being nice to anyone.

The blue mongoose came closer. Pepper was scared. She scowled at him and released her smells. After earlier she refused to be hurt or treated poorly ever again. The mongoose seemed to notice but came closer. Pepper pounced at him and knocked him down. She then ran off. Never to see that place again...

She didn't get too far as a net caught her...

To be continued... ( Hint: She ends up in Littlest Pet Shop... But what will happen? )


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: It is time for chapter 3. I know it has been a while. I didn't leave or go far but I was waiting on getting reviews. I would like a few reviews per chapter to let me know people care to read this fanfiction of mine. Also I know there are some spelling mistakes and some errors but please look past that. I have to write this on a small device and type slowly as well. Also I do hope you enjoy the story and leave me reviews. More reviews means faster updates. If you are waiting try reading some stories on my favorites list. Also the fanfiction of "Arthur101SueEllen" is also writen by me. (I own nothing)... Also a friend of mine drew the fanart image of Pepper fir the main story image. And another note/warning. I am not great writing with more characters in the same scene. Hope you enjoy. Also I misspelled Twombly or whatever to Quimby but that is the name I will have here. This is probably the longest chapter so far so I hope you enjoy?_

 _Song References for this chapter are " Hold Me Now" by Thompson Twins and " Love Like Woe" by TheReadySet, " Too Much Heaven" by The Bee Gees, and "You are my Destiny" by Paul Anka._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Skunk Rescue Mission, The Mongoose Without A Plan!**

Sunil watched as the man scooped up the skunk. Sunil was scared but as he looked on he felt a fury building inside of him. He knew for a fact he would save her right now. He ran up to the human and kicked the human. Following his heroic actions he was instantly caught in the net by the human who was unaffected by Sunil's kick. Sunil head the man say "Such Feisty little animals. They should really just get that robot to do this work but hey I do need a job" and with that he took the pets to the Largest Pet Shop.

Sunil suddenly noticed he was on top of the skunk. He looked down and saw two eyes of the skunk he was on top of in the net. The skunk seemed to be containing anger when she said " Would ya get off of me" Sunil said "Sorry"and tried his best but the best that could be achieved was being side by side to the skunk. The skunk didn't say anything and Sunil stayed quiet for a few minutes before saying " Excuse me but could you tell me your name?" The skunk who had her eyes closed kept them closed. Sunil tried again " I would like to be your friend. I want to save you and bring you into littlest pet shop. We all will love you there." The skunk didn't respond.

Soon Sunil and the skunk artived at the Largest Pet Shop. The man took them into building. Sunil watched as they were brought up to wo girls.

" More pets for the new shop here " he said

" like ew, just take them and put them in those cages over there, like now! "

"Yeah, Those things are like reaking up the room. Gross."

The man brought then to an empty cage and put Sunil in a cage and the skunk in the cage next to him.

Sunil looked around. There were many empty cages. He didn't know what to do. He had to think. As Sunil was thinking he heard something. It was coming from the cage next to him. He listened. What was that sound? It sounded like crying. The skunk was crying. She was sad and scared. Sunil just knew it. He felt that same strange feeling. He was going to save her... And himself.

Sunil waited for the perfect time. During the next few days the cage would be opened by the man to feed the pets. He had a remote control to do it. Sunil noticed when it was on the skunks button and when it his button. He had a plan. When the man came ti Sunils cage and unlocked it Sunil ran forward as fast as he could and jumped and bit the man on the nose. When he did the man dropped the remote. As the man grabbed at his injured nose Sunil got to the remote and clicked the skunk's button. Her cage opened up. Sunil quickly yelled to her " Come out skunk as we can escape now. The man was still holding his nose and looked out. She paused and Sunil saw her expression was of sadness. She finally jumpef followed Sunil.

Sunil ran with the skunk following him. Sunil quickly realized that he had a flaw with his plan. He looked around and all the doors were closed. He looked at the man. The man now was approaching them with a net and was getting closer. Sunil didn't know what to do. He looked behind nhim and saw the skunk. She had her head down with a sad defeated look on her face. No thought Sunil. Had he just failed. He couldn't believen it. He looked forward. The man was comming closer. Sunil closed his eyes.

Just as the man was about to capture Sunil and the skunk they heard a voice say " Hold it right there ". Sunil turned and saw Miss Quimby. She approached the man and said " This pet here belongs at Littlest Pet Shop." The man said " Oh, Right. Of course ma'am. You may proceed" Miss Quimby was about to just take Sunil so he ran over to the skunk and grabbed her. " Hey. Get off of me." The skunk said and the fell down. Sunil fell on top of her and their noses bumped. Miss Quimby looked on. The man interjected "This skunk is a stray if you wish to have her you would need to pay the Buskits. Of course your pet may go with you free of charge." With that Miss Quimby agreed and quickly paid him on the spot.

Miss Quimby gently put the two pets in the box. The skunk didn't resist to Sunils pleasure. She just stood in the box looking down until she decided to sit down. She looked like she was thinking. And as Miss Quimby picked up the box Sunil Sat down too. They started moving. After a couple minutes Sunil looked at the Skunk who surprisingly was looking at him and she quickly turned her head away. A couple seconds later she said " I... My names Pepper. Thanks for helping me" and then was quiet. Sunil said "I am happy to help you. And we are going to a place where you'll have lots of friends". Pepper was quiet and Sunil sat silence until they got home.

When Miss Quimby got back with Sunil and Pepper and brought then to the pet room she gently placed Sunil down next to the other pets and then she said " We have a new guest" and she took out the little skunk, gave her a gentle little hug and set her down with the other pets saying " Now you all play nice and have fun" as she went out of the room.

All the pets came up to the skunk including Sunil. They were introducing themselves and saying how much they wanted to welcome the skunk named Pepper. Pepper was wide eyed and it looked like she was mixed with emotions. Sunil thought she was happy... Until she started crying.

Sunil saw the skunk was crying and she must be distressed. He went to comfort her. He said to her "It is ok we are all your friends" and he put his arms around was sightly surprised as the skunk hugged him back. Hard. The skunk cried more and made sobbing sounds. By now all the other pets had joined in the hug and were saying sweet things to try to make the skunk feel better. Slowly the skunk stopped crying and loosened her grip. Sunil looked at the skunk's head. She looker up too and their eyes met. Sunil smiled and was about to talk when the skunk did something surprising. She kissed him.

Sunil felt the Skunk's lips on his. They were soft and felt nice. Shis. l liked this. He noticed the skunk smelled nice. Was this skunk his girlfriend now? Sunil closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss. It lasted just an instant until Sunil was pushed to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw the skunk running away to one of the pets house play rooms.

To be continued. Next Chapter witl have a lot of pets in it. Hope you enjoy...?


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: This will be the concluding chapter of The Skunk story. Befote I wanted to make this super long but... Things change. Still I hope you like this ending.

"The Plot" will still continue for as few more chapters and I have writen a DBS fanfiction and a Samurai Jack fanfiction that you may like too. Those are the only three noncomplete stories as of posting this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: PEPPER AND THE PETS**

Pepper had went off and hidden in a little pet home. It was not occupied and did not belong to anyone currently.

The pets all looked at each other. They wondered why she would react like that.

Russel said "Jeez. Looks like she is pretty emotional.

Sunil got up and said " She must just be scared".

Zoe said "Let me speak with her. As a fellow female she is sure to want advice and comfort from me"

The pets watched as Zoe walked up to where Pepper went into a pet home.

Zoe walked up and said "Hey miss Pepper are you alright"

She walked in and...

Pepper scratched Zoe.

Zoe went out quick saying "Ow!" And whimpering.

All of the pets gasped.

Zoe came back said "She is a horrible beast!"

All of the pets were about to speak of how mean and evil it was of Pepper to do that until Sunil said "Friends. Let me speak to her she is just scared".

Sunil then walked up to the pet home avoidinhis friends worries.

He bravely went up to the pet home and said " Pepper. It is I Sunil. I am sorry we frightened you. Please come out!"

There was no reply so Sunil said " I am comming in" He then said before entering "Please do not scratch me"

Sunil went inside. He saw Pepper sit laying down facing the opposite way. She said "What do you want?"

Sunil said "We would all like to be your friends Pepper"

Pepper said "I don't need any friends. You all will hate me. That dig already hates me. She scared me... Dogs have... Hurt me before"

Sunil did what he wanted to do for a long time. He hugged Pepper and said "It will all be ok. I love you Pepper".

Pepper started crying and said " I-I - I love you too. Thank you for saving me!"

After a hug Sunil got Pepper to come out.

Pepper apologized to Zoe and explained why she scratched her. Zoe forgave her.

The pets all got along...

And a certain mongoose and a certain skunk fell in love...

Sunil and Pepper hugged and kissed.

They lived happily ever after.

 **THE END**


End file.
